This invention relates to a damper element as used to suppress the vibration of a structure resulting from the occurrence of an earthquake, to a smaller extent.
The conventional damper element of this type includes:
(1) an oil damper element utilizing the viscosity of oil and PA1 (2) a viscoelastic damper element utilizing the high viscosity of a high-polymeric material.
In the oil damper element, the viscosity of oil varies with a variation of a temperature prevalent in an installation site, varying a damper performance. Furthermore, the oil suffers oxidation during the use, thus requiring a period oil replacement and maintenance. The viscoelastic damper element has a higher temperature dependence due to a variation in temperature prevalent in the installation site. It is therefore difficult to obtain a high performance throughout the year. Moreover, there is a risk that the viscoelastic damper element will be deteriorated where the circumstances of the installation site are worse.